


Time To Say Goodbye

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drinking, M/M, Minor Violence, cuss words oop, debby is mentioned, mentions of sexual assault (aka dustin heveron, michael clifford mentioned, this is angst, this is really sad actually i cried making it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was right, you know. Debby. You've changed a lot. I don't know what's gotten into you, but I don't like it, that's for damn sure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> i love angst bye

**10:17 PM.** Tyler is stopped at a red light, the silence of a lonely car almost overwhelming. His fingers are tapping on the steering wheel, shaking lightly. He’s never been this nervous before. Not since the day he asked Josh to be his boyfriend. 

Most days, Tyler would play music. But today he needed the silence. He needed to think. He needed to know what to say when he came to Josh’s apartment door later that night, because he knew it wouldn’t be taken lightly. 

**10:25 PM.** Tyler is parked in front of the apartment building. With a few deep breaths, he unbuckles his seatbelt and steps out, grabbing his things from the car before heading inside and going up to Josh’s floor. 

At **10:28 PM** , he’s standing in front of the door, fidgeting nervously before knocking on the door. _1, 2, 3._ Footsteps follow after, and at **10:30 PM** , Josh let’s him in with a hug and a kiss. Tyler tries to push away the realization that his lover can no longer tell when there’s something wrong with him, but it doesn’t work.

“You said you wanted to talk?” Josh asks, sitting on the bed. He’s still got that stupid smile on his face, like everything in the world is right for once. Tyler almost wants to smack it off, but being his calm and collected self, he decides not to. 

“Um, yeah.” He stays standing, leaning against the wall. His lips are a flat line, and he tries his hardest to get out the words he’s wanted to say for months now. After a moment of silence, his lips part, and he speaks. 

“You need to control yourself.”

Josh laughs, brushing off the words as if they’re nothing. “Tyler, what the _hell_ are you talking about? What do you mean _‘control myself’_?”

Tyler grimaces and shakes his head. “I- Forget it, it’s nothing.” He closes his eyes, silently wishing for the moment to be over.

Josh insists, the same smirk still on his face. “No, no, tell me. What am I doing wrong?” 

The singer breathes for a moment before opening his eyes again. “Just because I may not seem _‘active’_ on social media, that doesn’t mean I can’t see what you’re doing.” When he looks over to Josh, his brown eyes roll. Tyler swallows down his discomfort.

“You sound like my mom, Tyler.” Josh shakes his head and stands up. “I’m fine. If you’re so worried about me, why don’t you just come up here? We can live together.” 

“Josh, you know I can’t do that. I love Columbus and my mom would be _way_ too upset if I moved all the way across the country.” He sighs softly, almost as if he’s already defeated. 

“I’m not gonna change who I am, Ty. You’re gonna have to deal with me going out with other people and having a few drinks. It’s how I have fun.” 

“I know that, but it’s worrying me. You’re almost 30 years old, Josh. You can’t just go out and drink and smoke like you’re fucking 21.” Josh’s head picks up when Tyler swears, and a sudden tension fills the room. “You were perfectly fine at changing this year. How come you can’t change back?”

Silence falls between the couple, the two of them just standing with their eyes burning holes into the other. 

“She was right, you know. Debby.” Tyler says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “You’ve changed a lot. And, I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but I don’t like it, that’s for damn sure.”

Josh’s jaw tightens, his hand clenched into a fist. For a moment, Tyler truly believes Josh is going to knock him out. Instead, the man scoffs, looking away from his boyfriend. “I don’t get what’s so wrong about going out and getting a drink or two for a few nights.”

“With people you don’t even know? Josh, that Clifford kid wouldn’t be friends with you had you not been famous. He doesn’t give two shits about your anxiety. I bet he doesn’t even _know_ you have anxiety, babe.” Josh glances up, his mouth hanging open, but with a small smirk attached to it. “And those drinks? Those drinks got you to make fun of a song that I poured my _heart_ into. I don’t care if you didn’t think it would hurt me. The thing is, _it did_ , and it has to stop. I’m not putting up with it anymore, Josh. I’m done.” He says all this as he walks to the other end of the room, trying to fight back his tears. “Just come home, babe. Come back to Columbus.”

“Don’t fucking _‘babe’_ me. I’m not going back, Tyler. This is my home, I have real friends here-”

“ _Real friends?_ You mean a man who’s sexually assaulted _our_ fans? And a 20 year old kid? Girls who only hang out with you because you get them a few likes on their instagram posts?” Tyler’s face is red, and at this point, he isn’t letting anything back. 

“Don’t _fucking_ talk about them that way, Tyler. You don’t know them like I do.” Josh laughs, shaking his head. “You think you know every _god damn_ thing about me just because we’re dating. It’s ridiculous.” 

“The fame is getting to your head, Josh. I wish you could see it.” His voice is soft now. He didn’t want this fight to happen. He didn’t want the fear of losing Josh to come up.

A bitter chuckle fills the room, and Tyler picks his head up to look at the other man. 

“I’d rather have fame in my head than some fucking _crazy-ass_ monster you decided to name our album after.”

Tan cheeks turn red at the words, and all Tyler can think of is suddenly how hot the room has become, and how much his eyes sting. Was he crying? How long had he been on the verge of tears? 

He looks away for a moment, and Josh scoffs again. “Mr. Misty Eyed over here, hm? Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if you just realized how stu-”

_Smack._  

Tyler’s hand suddenly flies across Josh’s face, slapping him as hard as he can. The thing that scares Tyler is that it actually felt _good._  

“Shut the _fuck_ up, you know I can’t control that. This- This obsession with being popular and having friends, that, you can control.” 

Josh’s head is still turned away, his cheek a light red color. Slowly, he faces him, the smirk on his face finally smacked off. He steps forward, and Tyler flinches as if he were to be punched. Josh stops when he notices it, his fist finally unclenching. “Get your schizophrenic ass out of my apartment.”

Tyler looks at him while the other pair of eyes turn away again. He rushes past Josh, swinging the door open and slamming it shut behind him. By the time he’s at the elevator, loud sobs are filling the apartment’s hallways, echoing off the walls. When the elevator comes, Tyler tries to collect himself, but to no avail. 

He’s still crying as he walks out of the building and into his car. Sitting down, his hand smacks his thigh until it’s red and stinging and slightly swelled. Josh’s name is forever embedded into his skin, a constant reminder of what he could’ve had, had he gotten to him before the fame did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> give kudos! leave comments! 
> 
> requests?  
> twitter: twentyonelosers  
> tumblr: twistingsurroundings


End file.
